Genus Dreemurr
'''Genus Dreemurr '''is a fanon boss character. His gender is confirmed as that of a male, and he is profoundly related to both chara and frisk. Asriel labels him as a "game-breaking glitch" in undertale's programming, whose existence was never intended from the start. On an undetermined route, he serves as the final boss, and is one of the most difficult opponents the player can face. Profile Appearance By comparison, genus is relatively indifferent from either chara or frisk when it comes to his physical appearance. In his child form, he is dressed in the same single-striped shirt and simple pants as both chara and frisk. For all intents and purposes, he is in fact the same sprite, with slightly modified hair, appearing more jagged and aggressive. Upon telling his backstory to the player, his facial features distort, becoming aggressive, murderous and bloodthirsty, not unlike that of chara's jumpscare face. After engaging his first transformation, he morphs to attain the body and build of a fully grown adult with quite a muscular build, though his clothing remains the same, becoming very form-fitting around his person. His eyes are contorted, pointed and sharp, and he attains a pair of distinctive, large goat-like horns growing out of the crown of his head, the true detail of his hair being shown, while his mouth forms a sadistic, maniacal, jagged razor-like grin upon his face. At the center of his chest, within the black strip running across his shirt can be seen his broken heart snapped clean in two, which the player can attack. Personality Genus is a misanthrophic, sadistic, cruel being, a nightmarish horror of extreme standards. His goal is to make sure that every character in the game suffers brutally for all eternity, trapped in a continuous loop of unending tragedy, woe, and heartbreak. He is completely and utterly without mercy, to an extent which exceeds either flowey, asriel, or chara all together. He describes himself as "the purest strain of hate" to the player should they attempt to reason with him or show him mercy, hellbent solely on causing suffering and taking his revenge. As a defective block of data, genus takes it upon himself to build and name himself, taking the name "dreemurr" as he considers it an affront to himself for anyone but him to have it. Genus has an innate obsession with toriel, whom he continuously refers to as "mother", renouncing the relationship which any other character has to her, particularly chara or frisk, proclaiming himself as her "one true child". Even so, she is not at all exempt from his wrath, instead, he threatens to inflict the most harm and torture to her out of any of the other characters. At the core of his being, genus is a confused, frightened, sad little boy. He isn't even certain as to why he exists, clinging to the idea of finding meaning based on the emotions of the player in question. He wants to be loved, to stand out, to play the role of a hero, and to be admired by other people. But more than anything else he wants to have friends, and the true nature of his character can only be exposed under certain conditions, after which the player will find the key to defeating the otherwise almighty power of genus. Main Story Within the game, genus is a character who breaks the 4th wall quite intensely. The basis of his entire character is based upon the players own relationship to the game and the characters within. He is a "corrupt file" of chara who was born out of the negative feelings of the player. He claims that in the deepest recesses of the players soul, they come to resent the characters and the game itself, as they learn that they never had a place in the story to begin with, thus giving rise to festering hatred and sorrow in the depths of their heart. He is essentially meant to be the sentient manifestation of those dark emotions and thoughts, born to wreak havoc on the world for betraying the players emotions. In Battle *See Genus Dreemurr/In Battle Relationships Player The player in question is essentially the crux of genus' entire existence. He is essentially supposed to be the true avatar of the player, hence, he wrests the players control over frisk and substitutes himself for a short period. The idea behind genus coming into being is that upon learning that both frisk and chara both had predetermined roles, one becomes bitter and heartbroken that their "name" (referring to whatever the player names frisk) never meant a thing. You were never considered a friend or precious to the characters in the game to begin with, it was all an illusion to ensure the cause and effect, to make someone elses happy ending come true. This darkness in the players heart gives birth to a corrupt avatar which is neither chara nor frisk, but something far worse than anything else in the game. Genus can be dangerously convincing to the player in this regard, attempting to show them that genus and oneself are the one and the same being, even attempting to win over the player to his side. If the player chooses to side with genus, they will be granted godly power and a short replay sequence will begin where the player quickly runs through the events of the game as genus, being the hero of the game without frisk or chara at all, eventually becoming the king of the underground and taking asgore's place. If they player refuses to side with genus, he will use his almighty powers to dominate and repeatedly kill the player before going through the game again on his own. The player will then face genus and after a long battle in which genus assumes a slew of different forms, he is defeated by the power of love given to him by the player and toriel. Frisk Genus despises frisk with an unmerciful passion. Frisk is the focus of all the hatred, rage and jealousy which genus carries. As a manifestation of the "players feelings" he feels that frisk robbed him of his identity, leaving him completely without purpose and friendship. He deeply resents frisk for doing what he describes as "rendering all his actions null and meaningless". But it goes far, far deeper than this. Genus is entirely convinced that frisk stole his friends right out from under his nose, all the while essentially erasing him from existence. The time, the blood, the sweat, and the tears which the player "genus" put into the game was all meaningless from the very beginning, to the point that even his "name" means nothing. Because of this, genus seeks only to ensure that frisk suffers the horrors of watching his friends die and be tormented, before erasing him from existence. Chara If nothing else, genus hates chara with an even deeper fanaticism than he does frisk. Any chance of finding meaning or cementing himself (the player) in the games lore was swiftly and brutally crushed with the introduction of chara, whom annulled genus' role to an irredeemable depth. Because of this, although they hold similarities, genus despises chara with ever greater passion than frisk. As chara's being continued to develop, genus (the player) only fell further and further away from the reach of his friends. Becuase of chara, genus is now under the impression that he no longer held any place or significance in the game, and any illusion of belonging was a lie from the beginning, thus deepening his hatred and giving rise to the monster which eventually became known as genus. Genus wishes the same fate on chara, who he tortures mentally and physically before erasing from existence. Toriel Genus holds a fanatical obsession of Toriel. He consisently refers to her under the sole title of "mother" and will settle for nothing less. He is firmly convinced that he is the only true child of toriel, and that he is the only one who deserves the honor of being called such. Because of this, he damns toriel to an even more severe fate of being trapped and imprisoned by him for all eternity. As genus continues to convince the player to turn over to his side, advocating that they are the one and the same being, he states that the players biggest heartbreak came when they realize that they never actually meant anything to toriel. She never considered the player her child, and it was either chara or frisk who the player was temporarily standing in for. Because of this, genus ensures to make absolutely sure toriel will grant him the tender care and affection which only a mother can grant for all eternity. Name The entire purpose of Genus' being is that of a corrupt data block formed out of the relationship between the player and the characters of the game. He does not have a name, instead, he takes it upon himself to name himself. The attributes of genus' name can be interpreted as follows. *"Genus" is a latin word which can mean "child", among other interpretations. Genus selected this as his name because he considers himself toriel's true offspring, unrelated to either chara or frisk. *"Dreemurr" is simple the same surname attributed to Asriel, but Genus has taken it as his own surname due to his innate fixation on being the only true protagonist, superimposing himself over Asriel and any other character. Trivia *Embarrassed to say, many of the concepts which compose genus (primarily the fact that he is meant to be based on a sense of rejection held by the player) were drawn straight from my own feelings. Upon finding out that my characters name was actually frisk, I felt a little ripped off, but nothing more than that. When creating genus I decided to see how deep I could explore those feelings and turn them inside out, what resulted was essentially the base concept of genus. *Genus is NOT an avatar of myself, he is in fact the furthest thing away from that. I am all too satisfied and happy with the story of undertale and the way that it breaks the 4th wall so splendidly, and wouldn't change a thing about how the events of the game transpired, or the relationships of the characters. Genus is supposed to be the personification of the idea that all players feel betrayed in the depths of their hearts, a sense of rejection from the game as their place is usurped by frisk and chara. Category:Fancharacters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Articles Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Bosses